Kiss the Bride
by writeallnight
Summary: Kensi and Deeks' wedding plans are taking too long and Nell decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.


A/N: I don't even know what this is, but it amuses me to no end. Hopefully it amuses you too!

* * *

"I just don't know if pale yellow is really a color I want on bridesmaids," Kensi said as she scrolled through her Pinterest board.

"Seriously? We can't pick the flowers until you pick a color. And my mom has been very clear that we need to get the flower order in early otherwise you just get all the 'half-dead leftovers,'" Deeks said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well what do you want?"

"Baby, I'm good with any color you choose as long as Monty can wear a matching tux."

"Of course he's going to wear a matching tux. Do you think pale yellow works with his fur tone?"

"I don't know, he's more of a bold color kind of guy. They bring out his highlights."

Callen and Sam were slumped at their desks, staring at their teammates. It had been months of this. Months. They'd been patient. They'd been helpful. But frankly it was getting to be too much. Every time they got anything nailed down they changed their minds and went back to square one.

"Well if we're doing a Christmas wedding then red is good. But if we're doing spring, it won't," Kensi said.

"Didn't Tiffani M. say she won't wear red?" Deeks asked.

"Oh crap, she definitely did in the group text. What if we did a black and white theme? Then we could pick any color flower we want."

"I do look dashing in black."

"I will give you $100 if you just pick something and stick with it," Sam grunted.

"We have picked something," Kensi said, thumbing through yet another stack of bridal magazines.

"What?" Callen asked. "What have you picked?"

"We picked the tuxes last week," Deeks said.

"Although we'll have to change them if we're changing the colors," Kensi said.

"So then you haven't picked anything," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"We know we're having it at the beach," Kensi said.

"But you don't know which one. Or when," Callen said.

There was a scuffling on the staircase and Nell came marching down, eyes blazing, as Eric stumbled along behind her. She slapped a piece of paper on Kensi's desk. "Here. Problem solved. Mazel tov, you're married."

Everyone in the bullpen froze. Deeks looked at the piece of paper like it might be a bomb. "Nell what the—"

"I hacked into court house records and input all the info. It was easy. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Deeks. You may kiss the bride."

"Nell." Kensi looked horrified. "Are you serious?"

Nell snatched the paper away. "Of course I'm not serious. But if you two don't get this figured out within a week, I will be. A date. A venue. A dress. Get it done. Because we're all tired of hearing about it."

With that she whirled away and back up the stairs. "She gets more like Hetty every day," Deeks said in a tone that was both reverent and terrified.

"I'm sorry. I have zero control over her," Eric said and hurried after her.

"She's not wrong," Sam said.

"Weddings are a lot of work," Kensi said defensively.

"You two are a lot of work," Callen pointed out as he and Sam got to their feet.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked.

"Somewhere that nobody's talking about bouquets or table linens," Sam said.

Kensi turned to Deeks when they'd been left alone. "Are we really that annoying?"

"I don't think we're annoying. We're the most fun this place is ever gonna see," he said, tugging over a laminated sheet of wedding cakes options. "I like this one."

"In chocolate?"

"Could I convince you to pick any other flavor?"

"Probably not."

He grinned. "See? We can make decisions. It's easy."

Nell's face appeared on the screen across from them. "Not enough! Keep working!"

The screen went black. Deeks looked at Kensi. "I'm scared."

Kensi shoved a magazine at him. "Quick, pick a centerpiece before she comes back."

Up in Ops, Nell smiled in satisfaction. "They'll have the whole wedding planned by lunch," she said.

"You're pretty terrifying when you're determined about something," Eric said.

She smiled and leaned close to him. "Just wait until you hear about our wedding."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he swallowed hard. " _Our_ wedding?"

She twirled her chair away and went back to her own computer. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

But Eric was worried. Very, _very_ worried.

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
